


Drenched

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lingerie, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a universe where Bahrain never happened and before the New York incident, Phil and Melinda regroup in a hotel room after an undercover mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



The drenched fabric of her red wrap dress clings tightly to her body. The dress is one of the reasons she disliked the mission so much and one that made him enjoy it even more. He loves these undercover operations, where they have to pose as a couple. He loves holding her hand and sharing a room with her, even if it means sleeping on the couch. He just loves her. She walks past him into their room it as she glares at him over her shoulder. She’s not such a fan of him at the moment. She’s not much of a fan of anybody, really. He suppresses a chuckle.

“You think this is funny,” she growls.

It’s hilarious, even! But he knows better than to tell her that. He bites his lip. If she’ll see him smile, she might do his head in with one of the silver high heels she was complaining about during the mission. He closes the door behind them and she drops her clutch onto the bed.

Oh boy, she looks so pissed! The mission went brilliantly and then on their way back to the hotel room … - He bites his lip harder as he remembers – and then someone emptied a bucket of water just the moment Melinda walked past their window. Ever since she’s cursing. A unique mix of mandarin and english. Quite colorful too, at least the parts he can understand.

She snorts and opens the bow over her left hip. Her fingers are so quick and graceful, she has the two security buttons on the inside of the outer layer open, before he even registers what’s happening.

“May …” He swallows again. Hard. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Dips on the shower.” She pulls the dress apart and slips out of it quickly, throwing the wet fabric on the floor with a sound of disgust.

Her weapon’s strapped to her left upper thigh. Her underwear is drenched too. Heavens, her underwear! So delicate and feminine. Silk. Black lace and ribbons. One right between her breasts. He wants to run his hands over her body and find out if the fabric feels as delicate and soft as he imagines her skin would feel like. He wants to kiss her. He wants to help her undress further.

Her divorce went through two weeks ago and she’s been smiling a lot ever since. She’s touching him more often, too.

“What are we doing?” he asks and focuses on her face. He wants to look at her body. He wants to kiss her.

She frowns at him and he clenches his hands. They’re just two steps apart, there’s a bed right behind her and they could be rolling on the sheets. He could be between her legs in less then a moment.

“You’re divorced now,” he says. He wants her to admit that now something could happen between them. He wants her to give him a hint, just a tiny one that she sees more in him than her partner.

But she just says “Yes.” Like he’s being foolish for stating facts. He feels foolish. He still wants to kiss her. He wants to tell her he loves her.

She’s probably doubting his sanity now. They’re just staring, she’s half naked and he’s getting aroused. He should leave. Crap. He looks to the floor. “I think I should get myself a sprite,” he says. “Want something from the vending machine?”

“Phil …”

He turns and reaches for the door knob. “I could bring you some candy.” She loves candy. He will bring her a wonderbar. She makes happy sounds whenever she eats one of those caramel peanut-buttery things. And while she’d eat it, he could roll her panties down her legs and settle between her thighs. He could give her other reasons for happy sounds.

His cock twitches. Crap. He really needs to get out of this room.

Then he feels a hand on his shoulder. “Look at me,” she says.

He turns around and her hand stays on his shoulder. Her nipples are hard, he sees them press through the fabric.

“You’re so …” He sighs. He wants to run his hands up her thighs.

“What?” Her eyes are widened, but her face is relaxed. No more glaring.

“Beautiful,” he says. So fucking beautiful. And she’s touching him. He wants to kiss her. He wants to suck on her nipples through the lace of her bra. He wants to kneel and kiss her belly button.

She takes her hand off his shoulder. She’s gonna step away, he’s sure. He’s crossing so many boundaries right now.

“Sorry,” he rasps, “that was inappropriate, I -”

“I’m divorced now.” She swallows hard. “I’m free.”

“But this is too early, isn’t it?”

“I wanted to kiss you since our first mission.”

He doesn’t believe her. When they met, she was engaged. And during the first years of her marriage she seemed content. Not that it matters. Because now they’re here, she’s divorced, currently half naked and licking her lips. He believes she wants to kiss him now and that’s enough.

She smiles and places her hands on his chest, when he cradles her face. He takes his time to lean down to her. She doesn’t flinch, she doesn’t pull away. She just lifts her chin.

The whole set up is wrong. He imagined that he’d ask her out first and take her to dinner. He imagined a walk in the night and holding her hand and kissing her goodnight. Not a hotel room paid by SHIELD with both of them still wearing weapons.

But this. How her eyes flutter shut as he gets closer, how she smiles. This is perfect.

Her mouth is relaxed under his. He nibbles on her bottom lip and she sighs. He loves her so much. Her arms wrap around his neck and she presses herself against him. Her skin’s wet and cool, but he’ll warm her up. Their tongues touch and he groans. This is bliss. This is perfect. So he keeps kissing her. He could do this forever. His cock is hard, but he would be content just kissing her for the rest of his life. She tastes so sweet, feels so good. Her hands roam over his back and shoulders until they glide down his chest and open his jacket. Next she pushes it over his shoulders and he has to let go of her face to slip out of it.

She pulls at his tie and he helps to take it off. When she unbuttons his shirt, she breaks their kiss.

“Do you want this?” she asks.

Yes. Oh God, yes. Whatever this is, he wants it. Badly. He places his hands on her hips and squeezes. “I love you.”

Nothing. She stops moving. He opens his eyes and she stares at him. He can’t believe he let the words slip! Her hands still rest against his chest, frozen above a button, otherwise he’d panic completely. He takes his hands off her.

“Now that was too soon,” he says and tries to smile, tries to give his words less meaning. His heart races. He might’ve just lost her. “I’m sorry, I -”

“I love you, too,” she says. She tiptoes and kisses him.

He feels her smile against his lips. She loves him. And he can just stand here, letting her kiss him. She loves him. If hearing him say it made her feel anything like this, he understands why she froze. He smiles under her touch. She loves him!

Then she steps away. He’d worry but she smiles and he trusts her. She loves him.

“We should put away our guns,” she says.

They both take of their weapon belts and put the guns on the nightstand. She’s done first and her hands caress his back until he turns to her for another kiss.

She unbuttons his shirt completely and he takes it off. She runs her hands down his chest and over his stomach. Her hands are warm and soft. He trembles and kisses her deeper. He loves her.

She takes off her bra. He reaches out his hands without even realizing, but she takes them with a giggle and pulls him to her. Next they’re wrapped up in each other and rolling on the bed until they lay on their sides and she hitches her left leg over his. Touching, stroking, kissing and nibbling. He loves the sounds she makes and her graceful hands that open his belt buckle without any trouble. He’s glad she’s almost naked already because whenever his hands leave her skin, they shake. He groans when she cups his cock through his trousers.

He wants her so badly! He moves his right hand from her breast over her ribs to her waist and squeezes. She gasps and they kiss. Heavens! He can’t get enough of her. He just can’t. The contrast between her skin and the fabric of her panties is subtle, the lace has rougher texture than her skin. The silk feels cooler. He slips his hand underneath the fabric and massages her bare ass. So fucking perfect.

He moves his hand over her hip and between her legs. The fabric presses his fingers snug against her pussy. She’s so very wet already. She keens and rubs his cock harder as he slips a finger inside her. Hot, slick, perfect, that’s what she feels like. He wants to be inside her. He wants to fuck her.

“Wait,” she breathes against his mouth. She takes her hand off his cock. He pulls his finger from inside her and she hisses.

He presses his lips together. He’s rushing her. Crap. He wants her badly, but he can wait. He waited seven years for this and he can wait longer. She twists in his arms and turns around. He closes his eyes and sits up to create some distance. He has to calm himself! He takes a breath. “Sorry, of course –”

“Ha!” She laughs. When he opens his eyes she’s smiling at him, holding up a condom. He hasn’t even noticed the clutch that’s now laying opened to her right.

“You have a condom.” He loves her so much. “You’re brilliant.”

She tilts her head. “You thought I wanted to stop?”

“I don’t want to rush you.”

She leans into him and kisses him quickly. “Drop your pants,” she says.

He laughs. “You’re amazing.”

Within a minute they’re both naked. She’s so very, very beautiful. She opens the condom, but as much as his own hands shake, if she touches him now, he fears he’ll come before she can roll down the condom over his cock. So he takes it from her and puts it on. Her kisses make the task even more difficult, but he wouldn’t have it every other way.

Then she’s above him, straddling him. Holding on to her hips he lies on the bed. He watches her face as she sinks onto his cock. He watches how her chest rises with every breath she takes. They’re both panting. Her eyes fall close, her mouth opens and she gasps. So beautiful. She opens her eyes and smiles when he’s fully inside her pussy.

“Okay?” she asks.

He smiles. “Perfect.” Because it is.

She leans down to kiss him and he wraps his arms around her waist loosely, granting her the space she needs to ride him. Wrapped up in each other, they move together he holds back until she gasps his name and her muscles clench around him. But as her orgasm washes over her, he lets go too.


End file.
